The present invention relates to an article retaining pouch, such as an eyeglass case, and to the method of making the pouch.
Pouches for holding an article such as eyeglasses are normally constructed of a relatively rigid leather or plastic material so as to maintain the shape thereof during use for protecting the article contained therein. Although such constructions as made heretofore accomplished the purpose intended, the use of the relatively rigid or heavy gauge leather and/or plastic materials necessarily increased the cost of the article retaining pouch. Prior to the instant invention, some attempts have been made to form such pouches of plastic materials that were reinforced, but such constructions have been found to be impractical and did not resist the usual wear and tear associated with pouches such as eyeglass cases. Further, the use of leather or heavy gauge plastic necessarily increased the cost of the case, and oftentimes such increased costs were prohibitive in the manufacture of the pouch.